


藍色是最溫暖的顏色

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 一九四三年春夏之交，列寧格勒安東尼奧裝扮成德國軍人，到東線視察志願編入德軍的，他的人民（實際上是，跟基爾伯特閒談瞎扯）
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

西班牙隨著增援抵達列寧格勒時，天正下著灰色的粉雨，這雨已經下了整上午，一直保持毛毛雨勢，適合西班牙的大概是豔陽下的粉雨，在寶藍色天空下，近處浮起小小的彩虹，雨水還反射出珠寶般的光——普魯士想，邊握著煮好的可可的杯耳遞給他。這可能是西班牙在此地能喝到的唯一一杯可可了，西班牙伸手要握住杯側接過來，指尖稍微被燙到，他縮回手，掏出手套戴上後正式握住。他們相視而笑，普魯士的笑容比西班牙維持得更久。

「現在是怎樣？」西班牙放眼望向一些起火的草和化成灰燼的草，道路，大概算是平原的地方。西班牙師的駐紮處和他上次來的時候一樣，就是氣氛有少許不同。普魯士是前兩天到這裡準備迎接他的，說是迎接，也就是來跟熟人敘舊，他到底在這裡一個人待多久了，他自己也不知道。身邊都是些年輕人類，就算稱不上一個人，也不能說有同伴。

「西班牙師，必須說，損失慘重。」普魯士空手，望向西班牙目光之處，隨著他掃視，還能看見他啜飲可可，聽到一些吹氣和吸引的聲音。他說「西班牙師」的時候，用的是西班牙語。「你要我復述幹嘛？不然你怎麼會來這裡？」

「我是來探視，不是來增援。」

西班牙盯著營區，他比部隊還要早一點到，因此現在營區裡有的都是昨天就在這裡的軍人。他們大概都待在營帳裡，下著雨也有關係吧，戶外空無一人，只有一個營火散發出一點人的生氣。剛剛普魯士用過。

「你穿著軍服。」普魯士把目光移向西班牙，拉丁人單手插腰，大概是因為熱飲的關係，有點聳著肩，背向後突出。他穿著灰色德軍制服，而且，手臂上並沒有繡上西班牙志願師的標誌。

「你現在才注意到？」西班牙把臉斜過來，可可的熱氣時而將他的睫毛和眉眼隱藏在後，蓄長而紮起的馬尾搖動了一下。

「『標準』德國軍服。」普魯士強調了「標準」二字。他好幾個世紀沒看到西班牙留頭髮了。

「你現在才注意到。」西班牙把臉移了回去。

普魯士聳肩，帶西班牙往軍官帳篷走，在營地裡也逛幾圈。很多士兵在睡覺，一些人沉默地在打牌。透過半掩的簾幕可以看見他們，大部分人都待在陰影裡，雖然外頭並不很熱。腳步聲、風聲和風使植物互相摩擦的聲音環繞、穿梭在他們之間，逐漸降低水位的可可在西班牙手中也漸漸變涼。他注視營帳和帳裡人的神情一如打量一場交易。普魯士率先開口：

「你什麼時候會脫掉德軍制服？」

西班牙停下腳步，縱使眼神並沒區別，給人的感覺也像是聽到什麼老舊的笑話，已經聽了一千次，所以逗不了他笑，逗趣的地方是這個笑話還在被使用。普魯士並不是個死纏爛打的人，這只能說，與其說西班牙師損失慘重，毋寧看成德軍損失產重，整個德軍正在走向頹勢。除了西班牙的陣地是寸步不移，蘇聯已經打下很多地方。「我不會脫下德軍制服。」上一次，他說：「唐吉訶德凱旋的時候。」此前每一次，西班牙都會說輕鬆的話，委婉地結束這個話題，但是，無論如何，十七世紀便早就沒有騎士了，何況是現在。普魯士早該弄明白的，普魯士不可能不明白。這一次，之所以西班牙直言自己會以德軍的身份待到底，畢竟是情勢有所丕變。像這樣的情報，用這種程度暗示，如果普魯士接收不到，那他也沒辦法了。他已經預先提示德軍要做點準備。

「你也有宣示效忠德國嗎？在柏林？」

普魯士仍然不放棄。這在西班牙眼裡看來真是奇怪，有時他也懷疑普魯士真的有想要把俄羅斯、白俄羅斯、東邊這些西班牙時常不熟稔到忘記名字的人……置於死地嗎，那麼在此堅持不懈，便顯得十足矛盾。戰爭進行到此，西班牙確實業已不確定是為了什麼而持續下去。他來這裡是想看看西班牙人是否還過得去，但西班牙人為什麼待在這裡？如今已逐步成問號。又或者說，真正的問號是這場戰爭究竟以什麼為目標。

「有。在輪調期間。」

可可剩下一口，杯底時不時露出面來。

西班牙不想被認出來，普魯士想。他偶然在和本土的通訊間得知，西班牙在中西歐露面，都是短髮，要說每次都能在到東線時剛好留長，不如猜他是接的。儘管改變的造型也是他的歷史面貌之一，現代人反正不認得。

「西邊現在怎麼樣？」

西班牙搖晃著杯子，讓可可在杯底繞圈。「很好。」形不成漩渦的甜苦液體也有烏雲般的灰白反光。

「很好。」普魯士複述。沒什麼意義地點點頭。「所以你是參與輪調？」

「嗯——不是。」

話語多維地岔開來。普魯士想必也察覺了他跟西班牙不在一個平面上。西班牙有了他自己的進度，並且不只是速率不同而已。還不到懊惱的時候，他衷心希望如此。西班牙仰頭喝光可可，普魯士帶他去洗杯子。西班牙脫掉手套，用手指搓著杯壁和杯緣。「你剛剛的問題，」西班牙在流水聲的間隙說，「也可以說——快了。但，你要做好心理準備。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 藍色師：西班牙志願師，參與對蘇聯作戰，編入德意志國防軍，在德軍的正式名稱為「步兵第250師」。
> 
> 普說的「脫下德軍制服」指「改穿西班牙軍制服」，即西班牙正式參戰。
> 
> 西說的「脫下德軍制服」指「解散藍色師，全員回到西班牙，退出戰爭」。


	2. Chapter 2

突然之間，清洗杯子的水沾上了紅色，然後絲絲縷縷地蘊染開來，西班牙退開半步轉過頭來，正好看見普魯士踉蹌倒地，像是趕著吃土似地。他鞋底以外的部位著地的聲音和流水聲也混在一起，顯得像是一系列的，做家務的聲音。血一漣漪一漣漪地擴張開來，西班牙反應過來發生什麼事時，自己已經大聲喊了「敵襲！」

「是俄國人！」西班牙丟開杯子，鋼杯滾了半圈，被杯耳制止住。他壓著普魯士的頭盔，固定住普魯士的頭，把他用推挺、拉到自己肩上，從普魯士的頸部流出的血迅速浸染了西班牙的領子和肩膀的布料，這麼大的動作之後，就但願普魯士的脖子還會自己接回去了。

「保護德國人！」西班牙大喊。整個營地的氛圍迅速收束、凝滯。他的聲音或許沒有人認得，他的容貌或許沒有人清楚，但他的呼喊總能勾起子民的感情。他半身扛著普魯士，就地尋找掩護，把普魯士安置在自己與掩體之間，讓他姿勢固定地躺臥，然後抽出手槍。慶幸的是，儘管並沒有投入戰鬥的打算，西班牙還是在身上配備了武器。其實，現場並沒有幾個德國人，大概只有普魯士一人。這麼一來——西班牙即刻想到的是，狙擊手認識普魯士。儘管也有可能，狙擊手是瞄準了手臂上沒有刺繡的軍人，不過，西班牙的袖子上也沒有刺。正在洗杯子的西班牙顯然是更無戒備的。

還有……就是，為什麼自己那麼喊了，當精神靜並專注下來後，西班牙也說不清楚。保護德國人，某方面來說是他們西班牙人此刻身處此地的根本原因。有待質疑的，只是德國人為什麼需要被保護，德國人憑什麼獲得保護。

「喂，」普魯士暈過去了，聽不見他說話。「普魯士。」西班牙一邊環視四周，一邊抽出精神叫喚他。「基爾伯特。」

西班牙或許是在場少有會質疑德國人價值，或者德國人的存在的人。按說，整個西班牙志願師，都是由法西斯分子，甚至親納粹分子組成的，只有極少數人，是為了藉入伍交換受囚的親友出獄而穿過大半個歐洲，來這裡賣命。加上混合徵兵而成的增援，整個志願師的人數，前前後後加起來，將近最初構想人數的十倍，甚至更多。竟然有這麼多人要來東線受苦，西班牙本人也是嘖嘖稱奇。

但是，當普魯士活生生在他眼前倒下，性命垂危之際，這些哲學沉思，轉瞬就失去了份量。他，好吧，著實不知道普魯士有什麼臉，在這個時刻把自己當朋友，內戰都還沒過去幾年呢，西班牙哪可能就如此把德國人當朋友，但是，好吧，好吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為不熟打仗所以不知道要怎麼寫過去的腦洞：娜塔莉亞跟安東尼奧短兵相接，娜塔莉亞發現是本人，冷言問他「這就是你報答我們協助你抵抗德國的方式。」安東尼奧因為一邊得保護基爾伯特，吃力，但仍笑著回答「如果你們有認真協助，我今天還會穿這衣服站在這裡嗎。現在我代表的，就是那個恨共產主義入骨的政府。」娜塔莉亞跟安東尼奧展開近身肉搏，娜塔莉亞獲勝，安東尼奧被「殺」了——他回到了臨行前指定的重生點，柏林的客房。基爾伯特的重生點大概是駐紮地。
> 
> /
> 
> 在籌備時，西班牙預計派出 4000 人的志願軍，結果西班牙各地的志願者超過 18000 人。經過輪調後，參與過東線戰事的志願軍超過 45000 人。

**Author's Note:**

> 藍色師（西班牙語：División Azul，德語：Blaue Division）：
> 
> 西班牙陸軍正式名稱為西班牙志願師（西班牙語：División Española de Voluntarios），德軍正式名稱為步兵第 250 師（德語：250. Infanterie-Division）。西班牙助戰德軍的部隊，為在德軍與西方盟軍間保持中立，只參與德蘇戰爭，主要參與戰役有沃爾霍夫河前線（1941 年 10 月至 1942 年 8 月）、列寧格勒保衛戰與紅博爾戰役（1942 年 8 月至 1943 年 10 月）。藍色師在離開西班牙時並非穿著西班牙軍隊制服，而是卡洛斯派的貝雷帽、西班牙外籍兵團的卡其褲以及長槍黨的藍色上衣；在前線時穿著德意志國防軍制服，在右手臂上端繡有「España」字樣以及代表西班牙的紅與黃，隸屬德意志國防軍，效忠德國。希特勒對藍色師的評語是「軍紀渙散，英勇無畏，藐視死亡」「沒有丟過一吋土地」。1943 年春天， 西班牙與西方盟軍談判，包含研擬解散藍色師、西班牙自東線撤退；1943 年十月 10 日正式宣佈撤退，少部份西班牙志願者堅持留在德國作戰。1943 年希特勒在研究是否要入侵西班牙時，決定屏棄這個構想，原因包含不想在西班牙（當時對德國而言的「後方」）開啟如東線般的游擊戰。


End file.
